Harry's interest
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Harry looked up at the scribble of writing on the page. It read Will you go out with me? If yes meet me in the library at 1pm, Harry. Please R


-1**I wrote this for two people. One is a friend of mine called Allan because this is his favorite couple. The other is my sister because she is at work and is bored. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

~*~*~*~*~

Her pale blonde hair waved in the wind coming through the window she was sitting by. The sun showing all the beauty of her face. Harry watched her his books open out and thrown across the library desk. He had successfully done nothing since Luna came in. Gracefully she walked to her favorite spot in the library and opened the window ever so lightly so the librarian didn't notice.

He watched her closely for a good hour before he got up the courage to walk over to her. He packed up his books trying to keep his breath steady. He then stumbled over to her still keeping his breath as steady as he could. When he approached the desk Luna looked up at his with her big orb like eyes and Harry got lost in them.

This was a regular occurrence and every time he lost his train of thought. He just stood there dumbly stuttering for a moment. He was even more amazed that Luna had a encouraging smile on her face. Finally he splutter out his sentence.

"Luna do you mind if I sit here." He pointed to the empty chair and dropped his bag in the process. He felt absolutely insane but Luna gave out a small giggle.

"Well I guess your bag decided for me." She said in her soft dreamy voice. Harry felt the blood rushing up the back of his neck and to his cheeks. He laughed softly and hid his face pretending to take great concentration in sitting down and taking his books out.

When he knew the blood had left his cheeks he looked up and was caught off guard once again by her significant beauty. He was lost for words and slowly it became awkward between them. Luna shuffled her feet and twisted her hands In her lap.

"So get bored watching me Harry?" She laughed her dreamy voice swam in Harry's head and the hot pink rose in his cheeks again. He looked down and nodded.

"Well I was all alone and it was annoying me. So I thought we could both use the company." He said his voice sounded rusty and dark compared to Luna's dreamy voice.

"How sweet of you Harry. Although I am only reading the Quibbler. It has this thing about Nargles. Its very interesting. So now I know how to stay away from a Nargle attack." She laughed. Harry was lost in what she was saying. Suddenly realizing she was watching him for a reaction to what she had said.

"Oh um, yea Nargles are nasty things." He said hoping he was right. Luna had her dreamy smile on again and went back to looking at her book.

"Yes they are." She said and it was silent. The clouds were moving over the sun every now and then and Harry wasn't surprised to notice that even without sunlight Luna look magnificent. Luna stood up sometime later and collected her books.

"Not that this hasn't been fun Harry but I think I will go to the great hall for a bit of lunch before more study." She said quietly and glided out of the room. Harry watched her and felt extremely stupid staring at her from across the library.

"Just ask her out idiot!" Ron said as he walked over and whacked Harry on the back of the head with a book.

"Why would she go out with me?" Harry asked rubbing his head and scowling Ron.

"Why not mate?"

"That is not a suitable answer!" Harry said and leaned back in his chair.

"It is to me. So do it ask her out. What's the worse that could happen?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"She could laugh at me and leave me to die of embarrassment!" Harry said in a depressing tone. Ron broke into a fit of laughter.

"So melodramatic." He snorted and stood up. "Let's go get lunch" He said and Harry obeyed feeling stupid as every one's eyes fell on him and Ron. They walked to the great hall and as usual Harry's eyes fell onto the Ravenclaw table and searched for her sandy white hair. He found her straight away sitting alone reading a new book. It was a text book.

"My god ask her!" Ron said as they sat down. Ginny scoffed and stood up leaving them alone and Hermione scowled at Ron.

"Did you have to do that in front of her!" She yelled at Ron and Harry shrunk in his seat and frowned at Ron. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"The sooner you do it the sooner she will get over you" Hermione said and Harry sighed.

"Yes thank you for your support." He scowled and Hermione shrugged.

"Just telling you the truth." She said and Harry sat up slamming his hands on the table.

"I will do it when I am ready!" He said loudly and left the hall.

"Wow you think that we asked him to assonate someone." Ron laughed and Hermione smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

Harry stormed off down the hall and up the stairs where he crashed into Ginny. Harry looked guilty and Ginny smiled at him.

"Sorry for the way I acted. But I have something for you. Come to the library with me." She said and grabbed Harry's hand before he could say anything in protest. They walked over to where Harry was sitting earlier with Luna. They stood in silence for a moment and Ginny checked the clock then walked out.

"Just stay here" She said and Harry did as he was told. It was the least he could do after he hurt her so much. Soon after Luna came into the Library and walked over smiling at Harry.

"Yes!" She said and wrapped her arms around Harry kissing him softly. Harry was so over powered by shock and pleasure that he didn't protest. When the kiss was broken, which was much to soon for Harry, Luna looked at him and Harry tried not to look too confused but Luna saw through it.

"I got your note silly." She said and held up a piece of parchment. Harry looked up at the scribble of writing on the page. It read _Will you go out with me? If yes meet me in the library at 1pm, Harry._

Harry looked towards the library door and saw Ginny smiling at them. Harry mouth thank you and Ginny smiled and nodded then left. Ginny was proud of herself, she made her closest friend happy even though it broke her heart.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Please Review I would love to know what you think!!**


End file.
